Virus Hunter
by Agent-Saraneth
Summary: Known as a necessary evil, the Virus Hunter has a new target...Smith. When a freedom fighter has a chance encounter with an adorable stray, she has no idea that she will be caught in the middle of a duel between Smith and the Virus Hunter. Completed!
1. Chapter One

For the sake of my pride and sanity, let's just say when I had this dream I was seeing through the eyes of some one else, more specifically some free fighter. This is basically the account of the dream. Forgive me if it doesn't really make any sense, because it was weird for me too.  
  
Niyah knew that she should not be here. Why she was even there was a complete mystery to her. Walking down the dark streets of Harrison Avenue, Niyah instinctively reached for her 9 mm Glock that was tucked behind her back in the waistband of her blue jeans. She pulled it out and checked the clip to make sure it was still loaded. After she satisfied her paranoia, she tucked it back and made sure her black denim jacket concealed it. By all accounts she looked nothing like her other freedom fighters. She preferred to dress in casual clothes that were still considered the fashion in the matrix. The only thing that was a cold reminder of her reality was the gun she always had.  
Quickening her pace, Niyah practically ran toward her destination. She was almost there. The exit line was on the corner of Sixth and Harrison. A wave of relief washed over her as she saw the outline of the public phone booth up ahead. But something at the corner of her eye caught her attention. She stopped and noticed a small huddled mass nearly in the middle of the street. Walking more slowly, she noticed that huddled mass was in fact animal, a dog. As she got closer she changed her mind, it was a puppy. As if it felt her presence, the little pup turned its head and started to whimper; it was calling for her. Niyah saw that it was ball of black fur with white and brown patches. It looked so pitiful and its cries were tugging at her heartstrings. It was absolutely adorable. Going against her initial instincts she made a quick jog toward it and picked up the small trembling ball of fur.  
"Easy, baby," Niyah crooned to the pup. She tucked him in her jacket trying to give him some of her warmth. "Who would leave you like this?" Then to Niyah's surprise the pup began struggling to get down. She got the hint and put him down. He started to give a distressed yip and started bounding toward a dark alley. Niyah just watched it with puzzled eyes. The pup turned back and started to yip at her again. Then it came bounding back and began tugging at her jeans.  
"Alright, alright." Niyah followed the little animal. This is insane. It's just a bundle of code. It's not real. But something about it made Niyah think otherwise. As she followed the pup, she noticed that it went down the dank alleyway and stopped. Now, for the first time, Niyah's instincts were openly signaling an alarm. She noticed a pair of legs stretched out in front of the pup. Who ever it was, it was not a homeless bum, because he was wearing a pair of black slacks, like that of a suit and had a pair of highly polished black shoes.  
The pup was impatient now and did not like the fact that Niyah was taking too long to get over there. When she finally did, she thought the pup would explode from the anxiety and relief all at once. When she looked down she a man holding his side. Even in the dark she could see that he was bleeding and it was bad. When her eyes finally finished making a superficial examination of his injury, they rested on his face. Her brain took a few seconds to register the surprise and shock as she recognized him without his sinister shades. She backed away and drew her gun.  
Shit! It was that agent, or former agent. Whatever he was. What was his name? Smith. The color drained from her face. This guy had a whole freakin army of clones. Niyah was about to shoot him in the head and make a wild dash for the phone when the pup climbed onto him, blocking Niyah's aim. What the hell?  
"Stupid, ball of code." Smith pushed the pup away and glared at Niyah. He tried to get up, but pain shot through his entire right side. Niyah didn't know why she did not just shoot him on sight. She should have. He would have done it without so much as a blink of an eye. Maybe it was the pup. If something that simplistic had loyalties to a thing like Smith, maybe there was something there.no way. Whatever, she was in the middle of this now and to her mind's utmost shock she went against common sense and lowered the gun and tucked it back. She bent down and tried to take a better look at his wound.  
"Get the hell away from me," Smith growled. Niyah backed off and then saw the pup give Smith a warning bark. "You stay out of this."  
Niyah couldn't believe what she was seeing. Still, how could she help if he didn't want it?  
"Why don't you just phase or shift out of the body? Or whatever it is you do?" Niyah said with a slight twinge of disgust.  
Smith didn't try to justify his condition to this human. He was about to tell her to leave him the hell alone when he saw something in the dim street light past her.  
Niyah saw the sudden change in him and saw that the pup began growling menacingly. She turned and saw a shadowed figure in the streetlight. She couldn't see the person's face, but something inside her felt as if she had just been shoved into a freezer. She looked back at Smith and she actually registered fear on his face, which was near impossible. Regaining her senses she grabbed Smith by the shoulders and hoisted him up. He growled in pain, but latched on to her for support. Niyah then made a break for the other end of the alley. They had to get away from that thing. She didn't know why, but she felt it. Half dragging, half carrying Smith, Niyah tried to put as much distance between them and the figure as she could. She then heard the pounding of shoes behind her. He was coming after them and gaining fast, real fast. She then felt Smith reach around her and under her jacket and pull out her gun. He suddenly put his foot down hard, making them suddenly stop. Using their momentum, Smith spun them around and as the figure came within his sight he emptied the entire clip at the figure. Niyah was sure as hell that every single one had met its intended target. The figure stopped and slumped to its knees. Niyah took this time to grabbed Smith and made a fast retreat. 


	2. Chapter Two

Niyah kicked open the door to an abandoned building. Judging from the cinder blocks that was used for the building, she figured it was one hell of an old building. Niyah could hardly see from just the dim light of the hallway, but found a bunch of cardboard boxes piled in the corner of the room. Niyah decided that was a good a place as any to put Smith down. As she did that she saw the bare light bulb hanging from the ceiling. Did she dare hope? She pulled the ball-bearing chain and to her delighted surprise it turned on and bathed the room in a harsh bright glare. She closed the door and turned back to her unwilling patient. The little pup sat with content for the moment beside what she assumed was its master.  
"Why did you help me?" Smith demanded.  
"Honestly, I don't know." Niyah decided his glare was enough to make anyone squirm she decided to look for something that she could use to bind his wounds. When she found a couple of rags and noticed that some of the ones in the bottom were pretty clean. Jesus, why do I care if he should die from an infection? But she did, which she found uttering perplexing. "Who was that?"  
Smith didn't answer right away, but when he did, it was in a cold indifferent voice. "His name is Mobius. He the equivalent to what you would call a anti-virus program for a computer."  
"He hunts things like you?"  
"Exactly."  
"And I saved you?" Niyah said with an incredulous tone. Smith ignored her. She came toward him with the rags when he backed away from her as much as he could. "Fine." She practically threw the rags at him to let deal with the wound himself. She sat on the floor watching him. As he lifted his jacket she saw that his white shirt was soaked. By all accounts that shot should have killed at him, or at least the body he invaded. Niyah resisted the urge to help him even if he didn't want it. She saw the pain on his face as he applied pressure to it. Was he supposed to even feel pain?  
Smith looked up and saw the look on Niyah's face. "He is as much of a rogue program as I am."  
"What?" Niyah did not understand what he was talking about.  
"Mobius, he is program, but was specifically designed to be like an exiled program. But his purpose is to hunt all exiled programs and delete them. He was given certain commands over the code in the matrix. Like an anti-virus program he corners and blocks all possible escapes."  
"He made it so you can't leave that body," Niyah finally got it.  
Smith just nodded. He turned his attention to his wound. An awkward silence fell between them. Niyah then turned her attention to the pup.  
"Come here, pup." Niyah smiled as the pup come to her. He gave a wide grin and flopped into her lap. She laughed. She noticed that he did not have any kind of collar. "Does he have a name?"  
Smith just gave a look that conveyed everything. Niyah rolled her eyes and looked at the pup.  
"I got it." Niyah picked him up and stood him on his hind legs onto her knees. "Code E." (Cody)  
"What is it with you humans and naming things you find?"  
Niyah gave a cold look and a small smirk appeared. "It's a human thing I guess. Hey, since I found you, can I name you? I was leaning toward Jackass." Smith glared at her and if Niyah were not in such close quarters with him she would have laughed.  
A full five minutes passed as Niyah played with Code E. when Smith said, "Thank you, for helping me."  
Niyah just looked at him with a shocked expression. "You're welcome."  
  
Niyah knew that there was no way she could just leave Smith all alone. Even if she should not have cared whether he was deleted for good or not, she still felt a pang in her conscience. Niyah looked over at Smith. The extreme loss of blood caused him to lose consciousness nearly an hour ago. Niyah was not even sure if he was still alive, but the way Code E. was still lying beside him and licking his fingers every now and then, Niyah had a feeling that he was still breathing. Now was good a time as any. 


	3. Chapter Three

Smith did not know when he regained his full senses, but he had a feeling it was when he finally noticed that two warm bodies surrounded him. Smith had woken up to see the little pup sleeping on his stomach but felt more heat from somewhere else. He knew he at one point he was shivering because of the blood loss was making him cold and sending him into shock. When his eyes finally focused even more he noticed a slender arm with gentle fingers splayed on the right side of his chest. He then saw Niyah had curled up on his right side to share some her warmth with him. His central system seemed to go into shut down as he realized how close he was to this human. Using great restrain to just jump up and wake the two; he gently slipped out of their touch. The void he left was immediately covered as the two shifted so that the pup was now curled under Niyah's arm and snoring in soft content. It was then he noticed something different about Niyah. He tried to see what it was when he realized that Niyah's jacket used to be long sleeved. Now it was just a black denim vest. Smith then lifted his own jacket to look at his wound when he saw that it was stitched up quite nicely. It didn't take him long to realize where Niyah got the thread to do it. It was the exact same color as the threads of her jacket's seams.  
Smith thought it was just beyond reasoning. She was a freedom fighter and he was a program hell bent on their destruction. This was like a cat and dog thrown into a cell to see who killed the other first and instead of getting blood and carnage, you get a cat thinking that the dog was its long lost kitten. As he continued to study the two sleeping so peacefully, completely forgetting about their reality, Smith knew a revelation was sneaking up on him; perhaps not all humans were meant to be destroyed, and for that perfect moment, he saw what the world should have been like between and man and machine.  
Smith was about to let them sleep a little longer when he felt the shift in the code.  
Damn it! He's still alive. Smith did not waste any time. He grabbed Niyah and hauled her up. She woke up and was about to brow beat her inconsiderate waker when she saw the look on Smith's face.  
"It's him isn't it?"  
"Let's go." Smith picked up Code E. and practically ripped the door open off its hinges. Niyah followed Smith and pulled out her last clip and loaded her gun.  
"Here," Niyah gave the gun to Smith and took Code E. into her arms. The pup seemed to know the danger they were in and remained silent and just curled up as close as he could to Niyah. Smith was about to check the stairs when Niyah's phone went off.  
"Shit." Niyah pulled out her phone and snapped it open.  
"Niyah, where the hell are you?"  
"We're in trouble."  
"We?"  
"Just listen to me. Just find me."  
"Ok," there was a pause. "Jesus Christ, that Smith.thing is right in front of you!"  
"I know that you idiot, there's some else here. Where is it?"  
"Uh, it's coming up the stairs toward you."  
"Alright."  
"What is going on?" But Niyah had already hung up and crushed the phone to pieces.  
"He's coming up the stairs," Niyah warned Smith.  
"Then we go up." Smith grabbed Niyah by the arm and ascended the stairs. 


	4. Chapter Four

The door to the roof flew off with terrible force as Smith rammed his shoulder against it. He let out a stifled grunt of pain as he held his side. Niyah knew that the wound was killing him and making him slower than usual, but even she had to admit, if he was that strong wounded, she would not have wanted to meet him when he was healthy. She put Code E. down and leaned up against Smith to give him some support.  
"We have to get away from here," Niyah tried to hold Smith up as he tried to regain some kind of composure.  
"Take the dog and get out of here," Smith indicated to the fire escape. It was a rusted iron ladder bolted to the side of the building. But knowing that the building was extremely old, Niyah did not want to take that chance.  
"Look, I'll hold him off as long as I can you go back down the stairs. I will follow you later."  
Smith gave Niyah a harsh glare. "Take the damn dog and leave."  
"I can't!" Niyah nearly shouted. She was confused. She knew she should, but she couldn't bring herself too.  
"Why?"  
"Not without you."  
"You humans are ludicrous. You won't fight for your own life when it actually counts."  
Niyah was about to drag him with her when she saw Mobius appear at the door like a liquid shadow finally taking shape. Code E. had stepped in front of the pair and began growling fiercely.  
"Now you are going to die." Niyah looked at Smith and saw something almost like sadness in eyes. Niyah didn't know what to make of it. Smith aimed the gun at the shadow in the doorway.  
"How touching," his voice was dry and low. It almost seemed like he was growling. "How did you do it? Brainwashed her?"  
"What is he talking about?" Niyah whispered.  
"There's no way you can actually want to help that thing." Mobius finally moved out into the sunlight. As Niyah saw him, she felt her heart grow cold. As far as Niyah could tell, Mobius looked like a normal human being. He wore a black trench coat that covered his own black pants and shirt. His black hair was long and fell in a chaotic mass around his face. There was no way that he should have been standing. Niyah saw the bullets rip into him last night in the alley. Niyah also noticed a glint of metal under his coat. He had a damn sword.  
"I have no business with you human. All I want is that abomination." Mobius' voice sounded as if any moment, vapor would start to rise from its mouth and wrap them in their toxic fumes. Niyah realized it was his eyes that revealed what he really was. There was no trace of anything good in them. They were like soulless black pools of oil. He was truly evil, even if he appeared to be doing good by eradicating the exiled programs. "Or you could stay and I will put you through the most exquisite pain you ever felt," Mobius' eyes seemed to light up at that moment with sadistic pleasure at the thought of torturing her.  
Smith pulled out the gun with such speed one would have missed it if he were not paying close attention and even then it would be a blur. He promptly sent a hail of bullets at the creature. Niyah picked up Code E. and backed away.  
The bullets ripped into Mobius' chest with such force that it knocked him over. Once again the clip was emptied. But this time Smith knew better than to think he was dead. Discarding the gun, Smith went over to the fallen body and hauled it up and was about to throw it over the building. Then Niyah caught the subtle movement.  
"Watch out for the sword!" Niyah shouted. Smith saw the flash of metal and threw Mobius away from him. But Mobius still managed to nick Smith on his injured side. Mobius got up and held the sword like a demented samurai.  
"Clever girl," Mobius switched hands. "I see why you kept her." Mobius went after Smith with a slow calmness that made Niyah very nervous. "I will deal with you later, little girl."  
Gripping the sword with two hands, Mobius made the first move with a quick sweep at Smith's head, but he dodged it just in time and sent a bone crushing punch into Mobius' chest. Forced back, but not by far, Mobius only seemed irritated that hurt.  
"I've changed my mind. I am not going to delete you right away. You're going to die slowly and feel every ounce of pain from that useless body I inflict on you." Mobius redoubled his attack with a thrust of his blade and in a single motion made a graceful sweep over Smith's head and creating a fresh cut in his arm. Niyah could see the blood beginning to seep through, but Smith betrayed no emotion. This seemed to get Mobius even more rash.  
"Jesus, he going to kill him," Niyah said to herself. She looked at Code E. in her arms and saw the desperate plea in his eyes. She had to do something. 


	5. Chapter Five

Mobius saw it coming. He saw Niyah as she tried to slam into him. He spun within the milli-second and grabbed Niyah around the neck and held the blade to her neck. He had her against him and facing Smith.  
"Foolish human." Mobius smiled as he saw the sudden panic in Smith's eyes. "You really care for this cute little battery, don't you?"  
Mobius was quick, but the last thing he expected was Niyah's elbow smashing into his nose. The force from the blow caused him to let her go. As soon as he did Niyah spun around and kicked the sword out from his right hand and caught in mid-air and with devastating force and the grace of a lioness rammed the sword into Mobius heart up to the hilt.  
Mobius let out a horrible shriek of pain and surprise. But he did not die.  
"Get away from him!" Smith warned, but knew it was too late. Mobius grabbed Niyah again and had a death grip on her throat. He turned her so Smith would see her die. And just when Niyah was feeling her life slip away, Mobius sank his teeth into her neck. Crying out in pain, Niyah tried to get him off of her. She thought he was trying to suck the blood out of her, but realized that he was getting lighter. What the hell was he doing to her? She then felt him being pulled away from her. She fell to her knees. She saw her blood spilling onto the ground.  
"The bastard bit me," Niyah tried to get up but something was horribly wrong.  
  
As Smith pulled Mobius off, he turned his blood-stained mouth and tried to bite Smith. Smith pushed him off easily. Mobius was now so emaciated and hopelessly light. Smith was sure he could crush his skull into dust but instead he grabbed the sword that was still impaled in Mobius. With the sword still in Mobius' chest, Smith, with a vengeful fury, swung up hard.  
Mobius slumped to his knees as his blood began to seep through his clothing. At first with his clothes, the blood looked as if was black as ink, but when it began to spill slowly through some invisible line that appeared in the middle of his face, Smith realized his blood really was black. Smith watched as his clothes, now nearly split in half, began to fall revealing his now skeletal figure. Mobius just looked at him with stone cold eyes. Smith knew he was dying, but he had to be sure and when Mobius still had the capacity and the gall to smile at him, the decision was made. Smith made one last sweep with the sword and watched as Mobius' head fell to the ground, splitting and making the same sound as a sliced grapefruit would make when dropped.  
Smith's attention finally shifted when he heard the pup whimper. He saw that the pup was standing beside Niyah; she was still on her hands and knees. He was about to help her when the dog suddenly yipped and ran toward him. Code E. sought refuge behind Smith's legs. It was then Smith knew that she was not his Niyah.  
Niyah looked at Smith and let out a growl that was more animal than human. The glint from the sword made her eyes shine and reflect the light like a cat or dog. When she stood up and glared at him, Smith changed his mind. It was more like a wolf. She made the first move. Her speed was ten fold as she wrenched the sword from Smith's grip and caught him unprepared. She had it pointed at him and had every intention of ending his so-called "life" then and there. It was then Smith saw the true extend of the sword's power as the he saw the code begin to glow brighter and burn like fire shaped glyphs. The sword recognized its master. Then Code E. stepped in. He started barking madly at her.  
"Get out of the way," Niyah snapped. That was when Smith saw it, a spark of some kind of humanity, or she would not have thought twice about killing the dog; after all it wasn't really alive. Mobius was not able to trans-code his entire program. A part of Niyah was still in there.  
"Niyah," Smith said her name as if he was trying to call her back. Smith knew it made a rift when he saw the recognition spark in her eyes. She looked at if her own mind was raging against her. Then her expression softened.  
"The next time we meet, one of us will not walk away alive," Niyah said, but Smith could here the sadness in the words. Lowering her sword she went over to Mobius' body and snapped the sword's sheath off his belt and tied to her own. Returning the sword into it rightful place Niyah turned and began to walk away from Smith. She had the virus code running in her now, but not all of it. The bastard was not able to completely over-write her, but he still had her infected and as long as she lives, her purpose was now to hunt things like him. He looked at the pup and saw his sad eyes watch her leave.  
"Follow her. Don't let her lose whatever of herself she has left." The pup looked at him and gave a whimper. "Go." The dog hesitated and gave one last farewell yip and finally ran after Niyah.  
Niyah saw the pup come after her. "Get away from me, stupid thing." Niyah tried to get him to stay. "Don't you get it? I'm not her anymore." But the pup refused to leave. Then something made her pause as if she was remembering something, like old fond memories. She bent down and saw a collar. It never used to be there. She looked at it more closely and saw the tag: Code E. I belong to Niyah.  
Niyah felt the invading code in her urging her to begin her hunt, but something else quelled it.  
"You're my link, Code E." Niyah picked up the pup and gave it a gentle hug. "You're my link to what I used to be. So be it." Niyah put Code E. down and allowed him to follow her. She still had a part of her old self and that was what mattered. Maybe she could fight this and win, but if not, at least she had a friend.  
  
Smith watched from the rooftop as Niyah and Code E. walked away. He then felt the barriers made by the virus hunter lift. He could feel the shift and knew that he could once again manipulate the code so he can make copies of himself again. The first thing he should have thought of was to get another host and begin to rebuild his army again, but what he was thinking, was when will he see Niyah again and if that was the day he would finally be terminated for good. It wasn't as if he feared it or was even worried about it; in fact he was looking forward to it, to see his Niyah again. 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six  
  
Niyah stood in front of Ace Electronics and just stared at the display case that was bathed in fluorescent light. It promoted everything from racecars to satellite dishes. But Niyah was only interested in one thing.  
Looking to her left and then to her right, Niyah made sure no one was around. She looked down at her fuzzy cohort who gave her a lopsided grin. Looking back into the display case she pulled back her right fist and slammed it into the glass casing and pulled out the disposable cell phone. She ripped it from its package and looked at Code E. and he gave her a slight yip of annoyance.  
"What?" Niyah rolled her eyes. "Great, I got a dog for a conscience," Niyah muttered. She looked at the phone and turned it on. As soon as it was on it began to ring. Niyah already had an idea who it was. She pushed the call button and lifted the cell to her ear.  
"There is a phone on Wellington and Fifth. It's two blocks down and three to the right." The voice was clipped and harsh and as soon as he gave her the directions he hung up. Niyah stood silently warring with her self. The impulse was driving her to get to the exit point, but something else was refusing to follow. Niyah finally seemed to snap back to her senses when she saw a homeless man walk by her and eye her with apprehension as he saw the shattered glass.  
"Beat it, old man," Niyah growled. The old man wrapped his coat tighter around him and shivered.  
"I didn't see nothing," he said as he quickened his pace. Niyah looked at Code E. and felt the truth dawn on her. She was losing the war against the virus and fast. She seemed to lower her head in defeat and began walking toward the exit line her crewmate gave her. "God forgive me."  
  
When Niyah had reached the ringing phone in the abandoned chapel, Niyah was not sure what to expect when she was brought out. But as soon as she put the receiver to her ear and felt herself sink into an inky blackness, she was not all surprised when she saw her Captain, Titan, and rest of the crew armed with short blades. Orin had the utmost look of disgust in his eyes. She remembered how Orin used to think that she was such a sweet thing, but that was a faded memory now, even if it was just moments ago, before they all saw her betrayal. She also saw Mace, their operator, with the electromagnetic laser gun pointed straight at her. She got up slowly and kept a stoic expression on her face.  
"What is this?" Niyah asked calmly.  
"The hell, what this is! You know damn well what this is," Orin's voice was cold and filled with venomous hate. "What the hell are you?"  
"Titan, it's me, Niyah." Niyah looked to her captain, trying to appeal to him with her eyes. He always had a soft spot for her. Niyah tried to rise slowly. They all backed up, but still had their weapons ready. She managed to get off the loading chair and stood with her hands raised, palms facing them.  
"No you're not. What were you doing with that.THING?" As Orin spat at her, Titan remained expressionless. So far Titan had tried to remain calm and thought he was succeeding, but she looked so damn innocent. He hoped to God he was wrong about her.  
"Titan," Niyah tried to calm her captain down.  
"We should have pulled the plug on you," Orin sneered.  
"That's enough," Titan said with stone cold authority. "Explain yourself."  
Niyah looked down as if she was about to confess her sins, but then struck with horrible speed as she smashed the nose of the closest crewmember with the heel of her palm, killing him instantly. Grabbing the short blade of her fallen crewman she sent it sailing into Orin's head. He didn't have a chance to even react. Titan and Mace were the last. Titan stood his ground. Mace looked horrified.  
"Mace, if she comes after you, you use the gun." Titan waited for a confirmation. "Mace!"  
"Yes, Captain," Mace managed to say in a shaky voice.  
"Niyah, I know you don't want to do this." Titan looked for some kind of opening.  
"You're right. I don't but, I can't stop it." Niyah made the fake to her left and Titan reacted she rolled and yanked the blade from Orin's head and sent it singing its murderous song as it hit true in Titan's heart. Sinking to his knees Titan looked at Niyah with his brown eyes. As Niyah saw the life die out in them she felt something in her heart like it was being torn apart. She turned to Mace, desperately trying to hide the pain in her heart.  
"Niyah, please." Mace backed away from her. He had tears running down his face. "How could you? Titan loved you with all his heart."  
"I'm sorry, Mace. I can't fight it." Niyah's eyes caught the reaction instantly and dodged the blue streak of lighting as Mace pulled the trigger. Before he could react, Niyah was behind him and with the one strong snap of his neck, ended his life.  
Niyah looked at the deaths she had just caused and fell to her knees with the pain. Tears now flowed freely as she tried to keep her heart from completely breaking and killing her.  
"Oh God," Niyah sobbed. "Titan," she wailed. She went over to his fallen body and removed the blade. Niyah wanted nothing more than to plunge the blade deep into her own heart, but the damn virus coding did not allow that. She was going to be its host and it knew damn well how to ensure its survival. Picking herself up she got back into the loading chair. Niyah knew that they were using one of their favored locations because it was in a alcove that the sentinels usually missed, she had no real concern about being found out by them, in fact she was hoping that they did find the Leviathan and blow it to hell. It didn't matter that she had no operator to bring her back. She knew that this time, she was not coming back one way or the other, Fate will see to that; her sins will be accounted for. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven  
  
The entire crowd was in a dancing frenzy as the DJ laid down one hot track after another. The club was nearly pitch black except for the dimly lit private booths that circled the dance floor. The neon dance lights would flash on and off and create a dizzying effect of colored lights and flashes. This was Club Nine, an exclusive dance club that dished out the entertainment in spades for the exuberant price that many of the exclusive members paid for. Every one was so enraptured by the rhythm and that no one noticed a slender figure standing at the top of the stairs leading down to the club. As the figure descended, many of the unattached and attached males immediately had their curiosity pricked as the new beautiful stranger entered the room. The men could not help but gawk, but when she would pass them, they noticed that they felt a sudden chill when she was near them. Her glare was more like ice than coy or seductive. She made her way through the dance floor and the people seem to part just for her. She finally came to a stop in front of the Owner's Glass Room. It was literally just a cage of glass separating the rich and dirty men from the sleazy women dying to get a little attention thrown their way and perhaps even a monetary incentive.  
They were all gathered and clinked their glasses congratulating each other when one of them noticed the stranger staring intently at them. He immediately gave a wolfish smile. She was wearing a simple pair of black jeans with a white halter-top covered with a long black wool coat. Even with the coat he could still imagine she had one hell of body under there. He prodded his fellow friends to check out their admirer. Their collective egos swelled as they all turned to see their newest pet. She remained stoic then gave the barest hint of a smile. She came right up to the glass and crooked her finger at the first one who had noticed her. Laughing he sent down his drink and came right up to glass. She reached under her halter-top and for a brief moment, the men thought she was going to give them a little peep show and all waited with drooling mouths. The man at the glass leaned closer still instead of seeing a flash of skin, he saw a blur of motion. She smiled wickedly at him noticed his friends standing in complete horror. Most of them had let go of their glasses and very expensive liquor splashed in every direction. The man at the glass did not realize what was happening when his friends were suddenly yelling and trying to get out. As he tried to turn around, he realized he couldn't and felt the agonizing pain for the first time. He looked down and saw he was pinned to the glass with a sword. He looked up at the woman grinning at him and started to scream.  
All hell broke loose as the people saw what was happening and scattered. Niyah hardly noticed as the people began to scatter like rats on a sinking ship. Niyah had her attention centered on the squirming human on the end of her sword. "Where is the Merovingian?" she asked with dead calm. "Who?" That was not the answer she wanted. Niyah yanked the sword out and watched as the man's body sank to his knees leaving a bright red streak on the flawless glass wall. She swung her sword to her left and caught one of the fleeing glass-box members at the neck. "Tell me where the Merovingian is." Niyah applied more pressure. The man was close to tears as he tried to answer her. "Speak straight!" "He's at the château. That's all I know," he sobbed. She seemed satisfied with his answer and started to breath again when she lowered her sword. She took three steps and then turned back around at the trembling human. "I don't believe you." Niyah was about send him a quick blow with her sword when a something tackled him, just barely saving his miserable life. "Damn it!" Niyah stared down at the huge dog that stood between her and her victim. He gave a low warning growl. Niyah gave it an inhuman growl in return. "Stupid dog." She lowered her sword. The dog relaxed a bit but only when she finally turned her back did he follow.  
  
When Niyah was finally a good distance away from the havoc she caused, she turned to dog following her. "Don't you get it? The Merovingian is the last. Once he is gone, I can go after him." The dog whimpered. Niyah looked at the dog. He had finally grown out of the puppy stage and into a full-fledged adult dog. "I know what you are doing, Code E. but don't you get it?" Niyah leaned up against a brick wall. "I want this to be over with. I know you can feel it, it's getting stronger." Niyah knelt down and gently rubbed Code E. behind the ears. "I know you are getting more wary of me. You never sleep any more." Niyah gave her dog a gentle hug as she cried, letting her tears fall onto his lustrous coat. "You'll be with him again. Soon. I promise." 


	8. Chapter Eight

I am sorry it took me so long to finally finish this story, but midterms were a killer. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the final chapter. I know that the meeting with the Merovingian would have been an interesting chapter to write about, but I am oppressed for time. So deal with it. Hee hee. Well, enjoy.  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Smith watched as he stood on the rooftop of the abandoned building where he had spent the night when he was wounded with Niyah. It seemed like it was only yesterday. He still remembered her perfectly.  
"Neo is going back in," said Smith. Smith turned around and saw his copied-self looking at him.  
"Good." Smith turned around was about to follow himself out when his copy stopped dead in his tracks. He spun around and gave Smith a perplexed look. Smith then saw him start to dissipate like the ashes of a cigarette being blown away. "Niyah."  
Smith felt his control over the code contract drastically. He lost all contact over his copies. He did however; retain enough of his commands to feel Niyah getting closer. She is coming up the stairs to the roof.  
  
A dark, lithe figure seemed to materialize out of nowhere as Smith continued to look into the doorway. As she stepped out into the sun, a huge, wolf-like dog followed her. The dog's wolfish gait made it clear that this was no bundle of code made to look like a dog; it was a hunter, an efficient and dangerous hunter. But something in the dog's appearance reminded him of something, it was the same black and white and tawny fur that he had once seen on.  
"Pup?" Smith said out loud. The dog dropped its killer-instinct aura and bounded to him giving him a wet, yet not all too unwelcome hail of dog licks.  
Niyah remained patient. She had to smile as she saw Code E. revert back to his puppy programming. She wanted this moment to last as long as possible before things got ugly.  
"Will you ever call him Code E.?" asked Niyah. There was no trace of hardness in her voice. Niyah began to think maybe just for this moment she was herself again.  
"That depends," Smith tried to restore some calm back into the Code E.  
"On what?" Niyah asked, still smiling.  
"You still calling me a jackass?" Niyah remained silent for a moment and then gave him a sad smile.  
"That seemed like such a long time ago." Niyah gripped the handle of her sword. "I know I said you would be the last, but I can't wait anymore. It's getting stronger."  
"I admit, I thought you would have dealt with the Merovingian first." Smith placed a hand on Code E. and gently pushed him to the side.  
"I'm losing the battle. By the time I destroyed the Merovingian nothing of me would have been left." Niyah pulled out her sword but it looked as if she trying to fight it. She no longer seemed to have any control over her actions. Smith saw her eyes were filled with tears. "I wanted to see you while there was still something of myself left."  
"I missed you." Smith caught the muscle twitch and ducked at the last second to dodge her blade slicing through the air where his head used to be. Code E. barked and snapped at Niyah. She gave an inhuman growl at the dog. It wasn't until Niyah received a bone-crushing punch that caused her to lose her grip on her sword. Code E. watched helplessly as he saw the two people he cared about most trying to kill each other. Niyah and Smith were tangled in a lock of arms and legs as they struggled to get the upper hand. Niyah finally managed to get an arm free and sent a hard thrust of the heel of her palm into Smith's chest knocking him off her. Niyah had barely gotten up on her feet when Smith tackled her again from behind. Sending her elbow into Smith's face she reached around her and into Smith's jacket and pulled out the Desert Eagle and aimed it at his head. "It ends here." Niyah cocked the gun, but still did not shoot. The virus was raging within her. It wanted her to shoot, but Niyah couldn't. Smith just stood there looking at her. He had a rivet of blood trickling down the side of his temple where she elbowed him. It was screaming in her head to shoot and before Niyah knew it, she had spoken out loud, "I don't want too."  
Niyah caught the movement in the corner of eye. It was just a blur of fur and teeth. She felt Code E.'s teeth grab her arm and bring her down hard. The pain caused her to let go of the gun. Instinctively, she swung her free arm and smacked Code E. hard on the side of his head. He yelped in pain and let go of her arm and backed off. Niyah picked up the gun again and aimed at the dog. Code E. just stared right back with sad brown eyes. Niyah forgot about the pain he had cause as a deeper pain settled in her heart.  
"I am so sorry," Niyah said. Code E. blurred in her vision as a wave a new tears stung her eyes. Niyah then realized she had taken her all her concentration off of Smith. It was then she realized, that Code E. was deliberately distracting her. At the last moment she turned to find Smith standing so close to her and in that second he forced the blade of her sword into her heart.  
"So am I," Smith whispered to her. Niyah had to grab hold of Smith's shoulders to keep her self from falling completely. She felt Smith gently hold her up in his arms. Niyah had wondered what it would be like to finally end it and she was right; she finally felt at peace. Her vision was beginning to darken around the edges like a computer monitor slowly losing power, but Niyah had to do one last thing before she let herself fall completely into the comforting darkness. She leaned in and gave Smith a chaste kiss on his lips.  
"I missed you too."  
Still holding her in his arms, he watched as the life in her eyes faded. Then Smith felt her get lighter and noticed that something was happening to her body. He realized, like his clone, she was turning into ashes and slowly dissipating in his arms, only instead of ashes it was pieces of green code. He watched as her "ashes" were scattered into the wind and slowly disappeared. Smith was finally brought back to himself as he felt the barriers she had placed lift and he commands restored.  
Code E. whimpered and nuzzled Smith's hand. He rubbed the dog between his ears and tried to smooth his ruffled fur. He looked into the dog's eyes and for the first time admitted to himself that Code E. was not just a jumble of code. Niyah knew that and now he knew it too. Smith wanted to crush the world for what they had done to her, but he knew there was only one thing that was responsible for everything: the one that created everything, including the damn virus hunter, the source. There was only one thing left and he would honor her memory the only way he knew how.  
"Starting with Neo. If he fails, everything fails. Everything."  
Code E. gave Smith an encouraging bark and gave him a lopsided dog grin. 


End file.
